


Deal

by pinkhoodie



Series: Run Away With Me [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhoodie/pseuds/pinkhoodie
Summary: Slowly but surely, things change.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a shorty...

When noon fills the town with a brighter glow than the sleepy haze of sunrise, Kagome, Sango, and the children can see that this town is teeming, full of life. Other children play, run around in dirty outerwear that no parent seems to scold them for. Families gather around and under trees, laugh in a communal bliss, indulge simply in each other’s presence. Of course, there is work and chores peppering the fun, but each face is calm as they go, sweeping, gathering, crafting.

The leaders of the village sandwich the group between them, walking dutifully with their guests into the center of the commotion where a hush washes the residents silent. They still, awaiting Tsuru’s—the more social of the two, clearly—announcement.

“Good morning, my lovely people, good morning! I would like to formally invite you to welcome this new family into our home!” The crowd mumbles, but in excited whispers and craning necks to get a good look at the girls, their kids, the baby. Kirara too gets special, louder whispers mostly from children, the demon cat of course attracting all those who find her cute. “Please, get to know them and show them how wonderful this place is. Make two old ladies proud, and two young ones accepted. Enjoy the rest of your day! Oh! Yes! And before I forget. Please show them to the empty hut, waiting for them to warm it. That’s all!”

Without saying anything further, Tsuru gives Kagome and Sango’s shoulders each a hearty squeeze, and then makes the trek to return to her shrine. Beneath her long sleeve, an action which Kagome and Sango don’t see, she holds Kotone’s hand, and giggles behind her unoccupied fingers as they lean in close to one another to return home.

The crowd shuffles immediately toward the family, which causes a sense of unease at first, but quickly dissolves by the overwhelming, curious positivity radiating from the residents. Sango’s hair is complimented for its length and shine; Kagome’s face is applauded for its innocent softness; even the girls, clutching their mama’s skirt, are cooed and fawned over. Kagome can’t help but notice that much of the crowd… is full of women. Her eyes scan it for men, any men whatsoever, and a sense of guilty relief clears her mind when she sees that the only men here are all children. Just boys. Why is it so calming to be around those of only her same gender? Well, mostly.

“H-hi,” they say, shoulders crunching up towards their faces, leaning with their backs to one another as they face different sides of the crowd circling them. “We’re Sango and Kagome,” the priestess says, pointing her thumb towards her best friend, and then her pointer finger to herself.

“How do you do?” Sango’s voice quivers, some sort of nerve and too-good-to-be-trueness creeping into her words.

A middle-aged woman with the appearance of a typical mom steps forward and the crowd quiets again, somewhat to the girls’ overstimulated relief. She seems like an unofficial village leader, the social head of the women there, and she smiles the same warm smile as the official village leaders.

“We’re so happy you’re here!” She says, her fingers intertwined, upside-down in front of her hips. She seems so practiced, so patient, Sango and Kagome releasing the tension in their shoulders and letting them drop into calm. “Please, if you wouldn’t mind? What is it that you do, what is your background?”

“Ah… um, well, I’m a priestess.” Kagome’s eyes flutter down and back up. “I have healing powers and a lot of knowledge of medicines, and I’m not too bad with a bow and arrow!” Her confidence rises with every word, the mother beaming with pride.

Her head turns to Sango when she speaks as well, Kagome’s confidence infecting her. “I’m a demon slayer, raised by a long line of people whose skill and dedication lie in protecting people. Kagome and I… were also part of a team that defeated Naraku, years ago.”

Whispers tickle their ears again, the crowd not having realized exactly who they were until Sango’s reveal. Oh, yes, of course these are the strong women involved in that; how did we not recognize their names; what a wonderful addition to our great community.

“We can help,” Kagome adds, an urgency in her voice as she seizes the opportunity. “We have experience. We would love to be useful.”

The mother waves them off with a hearty laugh. “Shush, shush! You worry too much. We have things covered here, but it’s good to know that you have skills and talent that will enrich us all.” Her face softens. “We aren’t completely helpless, but everyone’s got some stake in each other’s lives, and now you’re included in that, too.”

“Ah,” Sango says, taking upon herself the responsibility of a polite bow now. “Thank you so much. Your kindness is almost… overwhelming. We can’t tell you how grateful we are.” Their minds flicker to their (ex?) husbands, the need to be away from them, the desire to provide better lives for the children, themselves, each other.

The mother steps forward, hugs Kagome and Sango each between one bent arm, and then pulls away.

“Come. Let me show you that hut.”

The two women purse their lips with anticipation, grab Chiharu and Miu’s hands, and follow the kind, unofficial leader of the village—and for once, the thought of trickery is the furthest thing from either of their minds.


End file.
